Key to the Door
The ability to create or be a gateway or "key" to a certain location, artifact, entity or event. Also Called *Event/Sacred/Skeleton Key *Key Embodiment/Incarnate/Personification *The Key Capabilities User can create or be a gateway or "key" to a location, artifact, entity or event, whether literal, conceptual, personal, purely spiritual or anything else. Associations *Absolute Access *Access and Occlusion *Assailant *Cosmic Keystone *Dimensional Link *Dimensional Travel *Door Projection *Doorway Embodiment *Guardianship *Key-Based Powers *Portal Creation *Summoning Limitations *May be limited to opening certain kind of event/gate, related event/gate or even only a single event/gate. *May unleash an untold evil or a guardian. *May need another "key" (another person). *Life may constantly be in danger because of dangerous people and beings seeking user out for their power. *A certain part of the user may be needed to open the gate or create a certain object. Known Users Known Objects Gallery Dawn Summers.jpg|As the human form of the Key, Dawn Summers' (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) blood can open dimensional barriers when used in the proper ritual. PerfectAmulet.jpg|The Perfect Amulet (Devil May Cry) serves as a key to the Temen-ni-gru's gateway to the Demon World. Hellboy v4-073.jpg|Hellboy's (Hellboy) Right Hand of Doom is the key that will free the Ogdru Jahad from their imprisonment. Eight immortals & PanKu box (Jackie Chan Adventures).png|Pan'Ku Box (Jackie Chan Adventures) Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts).jpg|Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts) Princesses of Heart.png|The seven Princesses of Heart (Kingdom Hearts series), when gathered together, are the key to opening the Door to Darkness. Master_sword.jpg|Depending on the game, the Master Sword (The Legend of Zelda) is either the final key to open the door to the Sacred Realm, or a key keeping the seal on an imprisoned Ganondorf intact. The_Keymaker.jpg|The Keymaker (The Matrix) possesses numerous keys that enable him to travel anywhere in the Matrix. BriefA.png|Briefs (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) is the key to opening Hell's Gate. SCP 860.jpg|SCP-860 - Blue Key (The SCP Foundation) can change the location to which a door leads, but only if the door is located at a certain location. Colt Supernatural.png|The Colt (Supernatural), is a one of a kind gun created by Samuel Colt that is also a key that opens and closes a gate to Hell. Supernatural Key to Oz.jpg|Key to Oz (Supernatural) horsemen_rings.jpg|The Four Horsemen's (Supernatural) rings can be used together to open a portal to Lucifer's Cage. File:Lilith_Supernatural.png|Lilith (Supernatural) is the first demon and the final seal to open Lucifer's Cage. MarkofCain.PNG|The Mark of Cain (Supernatural) is the key keeping the Darkness, an ancient primordial being that predates God, sealed away. RavenMainPic.jpg|Raven (Teen Titans) is not only Trigon's daughter, but the portal that will enable him to invade and destroy the world. Yumekui-merry-21.jpg|Merry Nightmare (Yumekui Merry) is both the gate and gatekeeper of the dream world, as such she is the only being capable of sending dream demons back to the dream world rather then killing them. Keymaker_H.png|Keymaker (Valkyrie Crusade) can instantly make a key to any door, both physical and metaphysical. The_Mane_6_unlocking_the_chest_S4E26.png|Mane Six (My Little Pony Series), use the Keys of Harmony to open Chest of Harmony to releasing a rainbow-like blast of power that transforms them. The_Emerald_Key.png|Emerald Key (Sofia the First), a magical key that leads whoever possesses it to the Kingdom of Hakalo, a hidden island Kingdom. SCP-005 - Skeleton Key.jpg|SCP-005 - Skeleton Key (SCP Foundation) is a key that can open any locks on doors. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transportation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Common Powers